


Sending soapy selfies to strangers.

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan accidentally messages a picture of himself in the bath to a stranger rather than his friend. The outcome is not as awkward or as creepy as anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sending soapy selfies to strangers.

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen  
> tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com to send prompts <3

Jordan had drawn the perfect bath. He’d put in just enough bubble bath for maximum bubbles with no spillage. He’d managed to get the perfect combination of bath toys: a duck, a boat and a diver. He’d successfully lit a candle and not burnt himself or the house down. Jordan had done everything perfectly and yet he was still bored. Of course, he hadn’t gone into his perfect bath unprepared. His phone lay upon the toilet nearby and Jordan couldn’t resist bragging about his bath to his friend. He knew that James would appreciate such a masterpiece and reached across to take a picture. Jordan took a picture of his bath. He captured the bubbles and the candles together. He sloppily typed out James’ number in the address bar because was too lazy to find his name. In hindsight, the latter would have been easier. But Jordan was basking in the glow of his perfect bath so he didn’t care. He put his phone aside for the time being and awaited a response.

 

 

James, for once, responded quickly. Jordan had only just closed his eyes when his text tone went off. Jordan splashed the floor in his haste to grab at it. His wet fingers curled around his phone. Jordan frowned when he saw it was from a number he didn’t know. Upon opening the text he could see that it was in reply to his previous text. Jordan went red with embarrassment. It would have been worse if the person who had received his text hadn’t responded with a picture of his own. A man with short brown hair and brown eyes pouted back at Jordan. He was leaning over his depressingly empty bath with the caption,

“Unfortunately mine isn’t bubbly.” Jordan laughed. He decided to humour the man who was arguably funnier than James would have been already.

 

 

Jordan switched the camera around so that he could see the water and sent another picture to the stranger. This included his bath toys too now so he could make the stranger even more jealous.

“Look, I even have toys. Jordan.” Jordan decided to sign his name this time so that the stranger could refer to him properly. It should have been weird, really, to send pictures of himself to a stranger while naked. Jordan didn’t really feel weird; he was just really amused by his new friend. Jordan peered around his bath. What could he take a picture of next? There wasn’t really much else in his bath. As Jordan debated what the best image would be, the stranger had replied. Jordan nearly dropped his phone into the water when it vibrated in his hand.

 

 

The image was of the stranger pulling an odd face. One of his eyebrows were raised and he was looking into the camera sceptically,

“That could have been received badly but yes, I see the toys. Now you’re just bragging. Dan.” The stranger had a name! Dan. It suited him, Jordan decided. He laughed at Dan’s joke and chewed upon his lip. Jordan decided that it was safer to just take a picture of his toes next. Although it felt like he’d known Dan forever, in reality it had only been a few minutes and Jordan wasn’t about to show him the rest of his naked body. He took the picture without dropping his phone into the water – a bonus, really – and typed out another message to Dan.

“You could make your own.” Jordan suggested.

 

 

Not even a few seconds later and Dan had replied with a picture again,

“I’m well ahead of you.” Dan had replied. He’d shown Jordan a picture of his bath which was now filling up with water. Jordan smiled and flipped the camera on his phone so that it faced himself.

“Don’t forget the bubbles!” Jordan replied quickly. He wondered if Dan even had bubble bath or if he was the only adult male with a set of kid’s bubble bath. He hoped that wasn’t the case. It would make him look even weirder than Dan probably already thought he was. Jordan didn’t want that at all. Jordan put his phone back down upon the toilet seat so that he could actually clean himself before Dan replied. Until now he’d just been sitting in the water like a duck. Just as Jordan grabbed for the bar of soap, Dan replied.

 

 

“Are you wearing a hat?” Dan had replied. The image he’d attached was of him, now beautifully shirtless, looking quite perplexed. Jordan grinned. He was naturally wearing his favourite hat in the bath. He wasn’t intending on washing his hair that night and hated being without his hat for extended periods of time. So he’d simply left it on. Jordan didn’t see anything wrong with that. Jordan turned the camera upon himself again. This time he pulled a silly face to try and lighten the mood. So much for trying not to look weird, Jordan scolded himself.

“Of course! I like my hat.” Jordan attached to the text. Dan didn’t hesitate to reply again.

“Isn’t that unsanitary?” Dan questioned. Now that Jordan thought about it, Dan was possibly right.

“Probably.” He text back noncommittally.

 

 

Jordan put his phone aside for good this time. He really did need to wash himself. Jordan heard his phone chime but he ignored it. He finally put soap to skin and lathered himself up. The water wasn’t quite as warm as it had been when he’d first got into the bath. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant, though, so Jordan pressed on without tampering with the taps. He washed himself as quickly as he could. Jordan wanted to say that was because he had other things to do. The reality was he just wanted to spend more time talking to Dan. With a sigh, he stood and pulled the plug on his bath. He watched the soapy water go down the drain for a minute before he stepped out and grabbed a towel. With dry hands, Jordan grabbed his phone.

“Unfortunately, my bath is over. We should meet up sometime!” Jordan suggested. He cursed the exclamation mark afterwards but it was too late to take it back. Dan replied quicker than expected.

“Sure! How about this weekend?” Dan replied. Jordan smiled. He decided that that had been his best bath yet.

 


End file.
